Devilman
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: Can one person change so much? He has lost everything to the demon inside of him to protect others. He has been hated and feared and now brought into the light for others to see. He has committed countless massacres to protect others. Can they place their faith in a hero that is willing to cross the line to protect others? But in the end he might be only one that can save everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Devilman

**Okay starting a story here that I just did to pass the time. I wasn't sure about submitting this, but due to a friend of mine's constat nagging to submit this I relented and posted. He introduced me to Devilman and I got to say that I liked it.**

**This became a crossover with Young Justice because I have been watching a marathon of it at home with my little brother and figured what the heck. So without further adu here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Devilman**

It was a late night in Gotham. Some people were still out on the streets walking home from work, but they were not the only ones out. On the roof tops Batman and his sidekick Robin were out on patrol, searching for any criminal activity. They had already stopped a several robbers from breaking into a jewelry store and the police had come to collect them and take them to prison, but it was still early in the night there would no doubt be other criminals up and about.

The two just landed on another roof and looked down at the streets being Robin looked over the edge and looked down into a alley way and his eyes narrowed at what he saw.

"Hey Bats," Robin said queity, but loudly enough to get his attention. Batman looked at his partner and quietly moved over next to his partner and looked down into the alley way and saw what he was pointing at in the alley below. Batman saw two men with ski masks on their heads and guns in hand, no doubt intending to rob someone or break into a store like a couple of criminals they encountered earlier were.

"Alright we just have to wait a little while longer, when the owner of the shop leaves and then we can sneak in and rob the place," one of the thugs said.

"But what about the Bat," his partner replied.

One of them groaned in pain as he dropped his gun and held his stomach. He leaned against the wall to keep himself up. The man's partner placed a hand on his shoulder and asked. "George, are you okay?"

George didn't respond as he kept leaning against, groaning in pain. After a few moments he leaned off of the wall and placed his hands back on his side.

"Yeah in fact I never felt better Fred," George said, with a large grin on his face that reminded the two heroes of the Joker for a moment. The smile showed all of his teeth, but Batman noticed that there was something wrong with his eyes for just a moment.

George then launched himself onto the man his partner his mouth biting into his neck, surprising the heroes as he ripped off a large amount of his neck as he chewed onto the flesh and meet as if he were eating a steak. When George pulled back and dropped the dead corpse of his former partner he smiled sadistically and the two heroes saw that his teeth no longer seemed that of a human's, but were now longer, jagged, and looked to be as sharp as razors, like an animals were.

His eyes were no longer the same and were now amber with slits in them. As they looked at the man, they saw that his body was growing as scales appeared on his arms. When he was finished growing he now looked like a mix between a human and a snake, with a long pink forked tongue and sharp claws. The two heroes didn't waste any time and jumped down into the alleyway and launched themselves at the Meta-human, kicking him back into the street.

George was slightly surprised by the sudden attack, but only moved a step back as he looked at the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder.

"Well this is a bit of a surprise, but I ain't complaining," the 'Meta' said to himself, looking at the two as if they were a prime rib steak, licking his lips with his forked tongue. . "Nothing like a good old bat and a Robin for the side after a appetizer like that."

"You really think that you can take us both on alone, we took bigger guys then you on before," Robin said, smirking.

"You think that, but in reality I'm not. In fact the fun's just begun," he replied with a sadistic smirk.

They then heard screaming coming from the streets and the two heroes turned toward them and they were surprised by what they saw. Everywhere on the street people of all ages were changing, some of their bodies grew in size while others remained the same size, but grew other appendages such as horns or wings.

Those that didn't change screamed in terror of that people that did, who were now looking at them as if they were lunch.

And they were.

"Robin, get everyone out of here," Batman ordered, as he pulled out several Batarangs and threw them at the 'Meta's', hoping to get their attention and keep them from hurting anyone else.

Robin only nodded as he quickly got all of the civilians out, while making sure that none of the…Meta-humans got to any of them. When he managed to get everyone he was about to move to help Batman, but a teenager with short shaggy black hair walking down the street across from him wearing black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black pair of sneakers. The teenager was walking toward Batman and the Meta's as if nothing was happening.

"Hey get out of here!" Robin yelled, at the teen, only to be ignored as he continued walking toward the demons, not slowing down at all. As the teen walked toward them he noticed that the person's hands were tightly balled into fists as the teen moved his head from one side to the next, cracking his neck.

As he stared at the teen it took him a moment to realize that something was off about him. It was then that he noticed that the teen's body was growing, his clothes tearing as he did.

His hair merged together and formed a pair of dark black bat wings appeared on the sides of his head as his teeth seemed to have sharpened. As his body grew, his skin turned into a light violet as his muscles grew larger, his clothing being destroyed in the process. As he grew a dark substance was coming out his arms that completely covered his forearms that took the form of claws. It didn't just cover his arms though. It also covered the lower part of his body from his waist down. A long black tail with appeared with the end of it being an arrow-like tip.

"A De-Devilman!" One of them stuttered in fear at the being in front of it, making Batman to raise a brow at the term and Robin to curiously look at Devilman. The transformation was unlike any that he had seen and looking at the being now he noticed that all of Devilman's teeth were sharpened like an animal's and that he had pupiless golden eyes with black markings around them.

Devilman jumped toward the demons and punched one in the face sending it flying back as he kicked another and then punched another in the face. He then lunged forward and swung one of his claws at the demon's chest, ripping off a large amount of skin on its chest and causing blood to pour out of the wound.

The demon that had stuttered earlier turned around and ran away. Devilman noticed the demon trying to run away and punched and kicked any demons that had gotten in his way. Devilman jumped toward the demon and landed in front of it, before it could react Devilman had shoved his clawed hand into the demons chest, causing it to gasp and blood to pour out its mouth.

Devilman moved his hand and stepped to the side as a demon that looked like a gargoyle try to slash at him with its claws only for Devilman to grab its head. The demon struggled in Devilman's hand under the pressure and clawed at his arm and anywhere else he could get, trying to make him let go.

The demons clawed scratched Devilman's upper arm and a small part of his chest. Devilman hissed in pain and then squeezed the demon's head, crushing it like a grape in his hand. Blood poured out of his hand that held the crushed remains of the demon's head, as its body fell lifelessly onto the ground.

Unlike Batman and Robin who thought they were dealing Meta-humans knew what they were really were. They were demons and Devilman was their executioner.

Batman and Robin were surprised by the sheer brutality that Devilman fought with. He didn't fight like a trained fighter, but more like an animal.

"That's enough!" Batman yelled at Devilman, who ignored him as he ripped off one demon's arm and then throw it at another, the blow knocking the demon onto the ground because of the force.

A demon that looked like a humanoid gazelle on its hind legs quickly charged at Devilman headfirst. Devilman turned toward the demon and quickly grabbed it by the horns, a few inches away from his body. He then ripped them off as he kicked it away, sending it flying into another demon.

Devilman threw the horns into a demon that looked like an overgrown insect, the horns piercing its heart and it neck.

Devilman appeared in front of George and punched the demon sending him flying as he quickly lunged after the demon. George flipped himself over and tried to punch Devilman, but he had caught his fist and when George tried to punch him with his other one he caught and then flipped himself and kicked him with his feet sending George flying back into a wall.

Devilman charged forward and grabbed George's shoulder and punched his head with all of his strength, crushing George's head.

"My god," Robin muttered to himself, starring at the massacre, pale as a sheet.

Batman couldn't blame Robin for saying that. In all his years as a hero he had never seen a massacre like this or a person fight with such monstrous brutality. Not even the super villains that he had fought on a daily basis was this brutal.

Devilman let go of the dead demon's body and began walking away, but stopped when he felt that someone was glaring at him and turned around and saw that it was Batman and Robin. The two were glaring at, no doubt for his actions against the demons, but he didn't care. It was either them or innocent lives and he would standby his actions, no matter what.

Batman glared at Devilman and Robin recognized the glare as the infamous 'Bat glare' that he used against criminals sometimes other heroes in arguments. To his surprise Devilman didn't so much as flinch from the sight of it. Even Superman flinched when Batman used it on him.

Devilman for his part merely raised a brow at Batman and was wondering if the glare that Batman was sending his way was supposed to intimidate him. If it was then he needed to do a lot better than that. He had faced many demons ever since he had first became Devilman, and most of them were far more intimating then the Dark Knight could ever be.

"What?" Devilman asked as the two stared at one another.

Batman didn't show it, but he was inwardly surprised that Devilman didn't so much as flinch from the glare that he was sending at him. Even Superman and some of the other heroes cringed from the infamous 'Bat glare' and they have been working together for years.

To Robin this Meta was either believed that he could take them both on, or he was just as crazy as the Joker was.

"You're under arrest," Batman said, with a barely noticeable edge of anger hidden underneath that nonchalant tone. "And we will use force if we have to."

"Look I really don't wanna fight you Batman, because you're a hero, but if I have to stay a free man then I will," he replied, balling his claws into fists.

Batman pulled out several smoke pellets and threw them at Devilman who closed his eyes and stopped breathing to prevent any of the smoke from getting into his lungs. It was then that he felt punch his jaw, and he quickly swung his arm in retaliation, clearing the smoke in the process as he saw Batman jump away just in time, to avoid getting hit.

Batman pulled out several Batarangs and threw them at Devilman who quickly brought his arms across his body, the Batarangs exploding harmlessly off of his armored arms.

Robin threw several Bridarangs at Devilman, but just like before with Batman they exploded harmlessly against his arms, and before Robin could move Devilman quickly grabbed the Boy Wonder's body, with just as much power as an anaconda would have when it was wrapped around its prey.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Devilman remarked as he threw Robin, sending him flying into the wall.

Batman threw a couple explosive Batarangs at Devilman only for him to block them with his arms and then fly through the smoke at Batman. Devilman threw a punch at the Dark Knight, who barely managed to avoid the punch, and then another, but this time it was faster. Before he could react Devilman threw another punch, making sure to hold back his strength so that so that he wouldn't kill him.

The punch hit Batman's chest sending him flying into a car that skidded back from the blow. Batman groaned as he got up, knowing that Devilman was holding back. He wasn't fighting with the same monstrous ferocity that he had earlier and he could tell that he was holding back, even though he was still fighting with a brutality and ferociousness that most people would never have in a fight.

In fact he seemed to be fight mostly defensively and countering when he could.

When he got up and steadied himself he didn't move to attack and instead looked at Devilman and saw that he didn't charge forward either, like he did with the demons earlier, and instead stood where he was, ready to act on a moment's notice if he or Robin tried anything.

"Why are you holding back?" Batman questioned, starring at Devilman, who only shrugged.

"I could ask you the same thing, considering how you deal with criminals and super villains on the daily basis," Devilman replied. "Why are you asking?"

"The way that you attacked those people before showed that you have no problems with killing people, but you aren't fighting to kill me or Robin at all. You're careful, you're not fighting with the same monstrous ferocity that you had before, you're fighting defensively, why?"

"They weren't people…not anymore," he answered, causing Batman to narrow his eyes as he looked him over for any sense that he was lying, from the slightest twitch to his eyes or drumming his fingers to distract himself

He found none.

Instead he stared back at him unblinking, his body steady as he looked back at him.

"What do you mean?" Batman questioned, surprising Robin.

Robin on his part was surprised that her mentor and father figure wasn't trying to capture him and instead was having a conversation with him.

"They weren't the person that they once were anymore they died the moment that their bodies were taken over by them," Devilman answered

"Taken over by what?"

"Because of the way that they looked and the way that they acted, ask anyone of the deceased families and they will tell you that they weren't a Meta-human at all. They were just ordinary people until today," Devilman answered, not going into specifics. "Believe what you want, it doesn't change anything, I still killed them and saved lives today, but that doesn't changed what I did in your eyes. In your eyes I still killed."

After he said that a large set of bat-like wings appeared on his back and flew away. He didn't want to fight a hero, especially a hero that was a member of the Justice League, especially one of its founding members like Batman was. Batman would tell the League and if they ever saw him they would try to capture him for questioning or because of his brutality to deal with the demons lock him up.

Batman quickly took out a tracker and threw it at the flying Devilman, as Batman watched the flying demon he pulled a small pad out of his belt and watched it for a moment as he saw a small green dot moving away.

As Devilman flew through the air he made sure that he was high enough so that no one could see him.

When he landed on the ground Devilman's body soon began to shrink, the wings on his head turning into black hair as the dark substance that covered his arms, legs, and back was absorbed back into his body, his hair turning back to normal, although a bit pale. When he was finished in Devilman's place stood a muscular young man with an athletic build that most men his age dreamed of having. His amber eyes turned into a grayish blue.

His name was Gabriel Cain.

He was currently naked, due to his change into his demonic form and as he went down an alleyway clothes started forming around his body. When they were finished forming he was wearing a dark black leather jacket over a grey short sleeved shirt, with a black undershirt underneath, and wore dark black pants and black boots, the clothes that he wore before he changed.

It was then that he noticed that something was on his the sleeve of his arm. He carefully pulled the device off of his arm and narrowed his eyes at it. The device was in a shape of a bat and had a small blinking red light.

As he stared at the device for a moment, trying to figure out what it was, until an idea came to him about what it was, causing his eyes to widen as he quickly crushed it in his hand and ran as fast as he could.

Batman had placed a tracker on him.

He should've thought of the possibility sooner, but he never had to deal with a hero before. He would be hunted down now, like an animal.

When Batman arrived he looked around and saw no signs that the Meta-human was here, aside from a trash bin that was moved.

"Hey Bat's!" Robin yelled, getting the Dark Knight's attention. Batman walked over and saw in his hand the broken remains of the tracker that he had placed on 'Devilman' as he flew away.

"Looks like he found it, this so isn't aster," Robin said seriously, Batman grunting in agreement. He then sighed as he brought out his communicator and tapped the button on it, calling the Watchtower, the Justice League's main headquarters.

"Batman to Watchtower, I'm going to need call a meeting to watch out for a particular Meta-human," Batman said. He didn't know if this Meta would appear again in Gotham and if he did he would take him down, but if he moved on then it would be best to let them know about what this Meta-human could do and how he fought to have a better chance against him.

Not only that, but he would look into the victims. The way that he had talked about them not being Meta-humans and just regular people got to him. He sounded so sure of himself. A person wouldn't commit a massacre like that in broad daylight unless they were absolutely sure.

**Gotham Estates**

Inside an estate a man was watching the TV with rapt attention, paying attention to every detail that was said and the demons in the footage. He had red hair with a silver streak in it and blue eyes. He was wearing a red sweater underneath a black suit and dress pants with dress shoes.

"As you can see the person that had changed into this Devilman fought like a demon, a blood thirsty monster that savagely ripped apart its opponents as if they were nothing more than a late night snack. This reporter wonders just who is this Devilman and why does he resort to such brutal and monstrous tactics, but most importantly is he a dark hero? Or is he a monster that does what he does for the thrill."

Jason picked up the remote and turned the TV off and then placed it back on the coffee table as he stood up and walked away from the television.

"Devilman," Jason muttered, to himself. He had heard the term somewhere before and read about it a well, but he couldn't remember where. He made his way to his personal library and pulled out several books and opened the first one on the stack.

As Jason read the books, hoping to find a clue to figure out what this Devilman really was he considered his options if he couldn't find a clue as to what it was.

Etrigan though was a different matter entirely. The person was similar to him and Blood, but unlike them the being had suppressed the demon on his own will and heart. He already had an assumption as to what the demon inside of him was, but he couldn't say for sure. Just because their forms were similar did not mean that it was _HIM_.

He hoped that it wasn't him. If his assumption was correct then he was not sure that he would him or the Justice League would be able to stop him if _he_ ever gained control. He barely survived their first encounter.

* * *

**For those of you wondering yes ****Gabriel is the Akira of this story, but this story s going to be mixed of the original and its several revivals and movies. Gabe isn't Akira he will have his own background.**

**Another thing is for the sake of myself i changed a couple of things in the Devilman Universe for myself I don't care if you if you don't like its my story.**

**Gabe held back against Batman and didn't kill him for several reasons. One he was a hero and he doesn't want to kill heroes. He doesn't want the league after him.**

**For those of you who are new to Devilman here is a list of his powers.**

**Super Strengh- Not really sure what his max is, but the guy could throw a train with several cars with no problem.**

**Super Durability**

**Fire energy from his hand**

**Call down electricity from the sky (I think)**

**Regeneration- Guy lost his arm once and came out alive and took a punch through his chest and was still kicking ass.**

**Size manipulation- Can grow to 20 meters tall.**

**If they're are certain powers that i missed Pm about it ok. I'm meeting my friend this weekend to talk and see if i missed anything.**

**Technically If if do continue this it would be a Devilman/Devillady/ Young Justice Crossover with possible other works of Go Nagi such as Cutie Honey and Mazinger Z. And would be completely different from Invasion.**

**He won't change every time, only when he has to for some heay hitters. He's perfectly capable of killing demons in his human form.**

**This was just to blow off some steam really and if this story is to be continued, depends all on you guys. So review and let me know if i should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Devilman Vs Superman

**edboy4926: Thank you and i'm glad that you like it. The Justice League won't find out who he really is for a while sorry to say, but I kinda want to do that already myself.**

**Xenoguyver: Dude I read a bit of the old stuff as well, its a shame about how hard it is to find it nowadays. I hope that this is unique since I want this to be unique. I mean you can't do a proper Devilman Fanfic, without blood guts and demons, and gore those are necessities.**

**henshin legend: glad you like that i merged them so well. **

**ultima-owner: hope you like as the story progresses.**

**crazylony: Amen brother, especially when you're still in high school, but glad that you like it so far.**

**merceralex117: Thank you, well hope you like the next installment. **

**Sorry people that this took a while to get out for several reasons, one of which is like what crazylony says in his review free time is hard to come by since i'm still in school. And I was in a bit of a funk, but I'm over it now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Devilman Vs Superman**

In the city of Metropolis a young man with short spiky red hair and blue eyes with freckles on his face was walking down the street. He was wearing a white shirt underneath a brown jacket and wore blue jeans and sneakers.

This was Jimmy Olsen.

As he walking back to his apartment he saw a familiar tall and muscular person walking down the sidewalk his eyes covered by his thick shaggy hair and narrowed his eyes at him to get a better view of him, studying his face. It took a few moments to realize who it was and he quickly walked over to him.

"Gabe," he said, and the man tensed, before turning around. When he did Jimmy was sure that

"Jimmy," the young man said, surprised.

He had met Gabriel in his hometown before him and his folks moved to Smallvile. Despite the move they had always stayed in contact with one another and sent picture and letters of how they were.

He was friends with him and his family and he was one of the few people that he told when he had powers, and was very surprised by what he looked like after. He remembered when he was younger and Gabe was the one looking up to him, but now he was the one looking up at him, he was taller and more muscular then he was, he looked like he was about as tall and just as muscular as Superman, but he wasn't completely sure about that.

After a year of fighting demons with his powers was when Gabe left their hometown and began wandering around the country, killing monsters as he traveled. After that the letters and pictures came less and less, the last letter being six months ago and he could no longer send anything to him since he didn't have a place to live.

"So where are you staying?" Jimmy asked. Gabriel was quiet and looked down at the ground turning away from his old friend.

"You don't have a place to stay do you," Jimmy stated, knowing that he was right. "You don't have any money either."

"…No, I don't," Gabriel replied, after a few moments silence.

"You can stay at my place for awhile," Jimmy said, smiling.

"No, that's okay, you don't have to," Gabriel replied, shaking his head.

"Nonsense, it won't be any trouble at all, and besides it looks like its going to rain soon," Jimmy said, pointing up at the sky.

Gabriel looked up at the sky and saw several large dark grey clouds in the night sky, and knew that Jimmy was probably right.

"Lead the way," he sighed. Jimmy smiled as he led him to where his apartment was.

When they got to Jimmy's apartment he opened the door and said. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to warm us some leftovers to eat, that okay?" Jimmy asked, getting a nod from Gabriel. Jimmy then went into the kitchen and pulled some of the leftover pizza from the other day and placed it in the microwave.

"Nice place," Gabriel commented as he looked around, studying the apartment. The apartment was good, especially for someone who just finished collage. It had a living room with a decent sized television, and a bathroom and kitchen area, along with two bedrooms.

"Thanks' pizza's done," Jimmy said, leading him to the kitchen. When they got there Gabriel grabbed one of the plates and put several slices of pizza and then opened a bottle of Pepsi to drink. Gabriel grabbed one of the slices of pizza and scarfed it down like a hungry animal, devouring the pizza.

"Well I take it you were hungry," Jimmy said, knowing that he probably was. He then took a bite of his own pizza as he waited for Gabriel to respond, after he drinking his Pepsi.

"Yeah," Gabriel answered.

"Dare I ask?" Jimmy said, not sure if he really wanted to know or not.

"No," Gabriel said, leaving no room for argument. He didn't get to eat a whole three meals every day, but he got what he needed to keep going and wasn't to hungry at times, and apparently he ate enough to look as fit and muscular as he does, but he betted that was because of his powers as well.

"So what are you doing in Metropolis?" Jimmy asked.

"Just passing through, I was going to leave tomorrow actually, then I met you," Gabriel answered, then began eating another slice of pizza. "So how's work at the Daily Planet?"

"It's good, a lot of nice people, and I met Superman, he's a pretty cool guy," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Good to know that you're surrounded by good people, some of the jobs that I took on had some terrible bosses and some assholes, but there were some good people there," Gabe said, taking another slice of pizza.

"Well then I'll take a shower and then go to bed, I got to go to work tomorrow," Jimmy answered, heading to the shower. Gabriel just stood there for a moment and took the last slices of pizza and grabbed another Pepsi and made his way to the couch and turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

When he didn't find anything good to watch he turned on the demand to see if he could find anything that caught his interest. When he saw the horror section he just ignored it, in favor of finding something else to watch.

He used to be horror nut, and still was in a way, but not as much as he was when he was younger. When you fight demons for a living, it losses that thrill that to used to have.

It was then that he saw _Game of Thrones_ and immediately clicked on to it and played the first episode. He had read the books when he was younger, but never had an opportunity to see the show.

When Jimmy came out of the shower and put on some night clothes the first episode was over and Gabriel was surprised to see how closely they stayed to the show, there were some differences here and there, but overall it was just like the book.

After Jimmy came out Gabriel threw away his trash and decided to take a shower as well. After his shower he only put back on a pair of pants and walked over to the couch and layed down on it with his eyes closed. Jimmy stared at Gabe for a few moments and then turned on the radio, to a rock station.

"Thanks," Gabriel said, his eyes still closed, but he had a small smile on his face as began to relax onto the couch. He couldn't sleep well without some music going on to relax him. Most nights he would have to relax and force himself to sleep until he finally managed to force himself to fall asleep, but that would take awhile.

"No problem," Jimmy replied, smiling as he turned off the lights. He was familiar with Gabe's sleeping habit and made his way back to his bed, but didn't close his eyes. He couldn't go to sleep as he began to think about Gabriel.

'_Poor guy,'_ Jimmy thought to himself, frowning. He had remembered when he was a different person, before he moved to Smallvile and then Metropolis after he moved out of his parent's place, before Gabriel got his powers.

If a person were to look at the person that he once was years ago and compare them now it would be as if they were seeing a person that had grown well, but with a completely different attitude.

The more that he thought of Gabriel and what he went through in his the more he couldn't help, but hate the town that he had been born in for what they did to Gabriel.

No one deserved to suffer as he did. No one deserved to go through so much pain so young. And a person so young wasn't supposed to do the things that only monsters were supposed to do.

**Morning**

Gabriel woke up early the next morning to the sound of _Hells Bells_ by _AC/DC_. After he woke up he yawned as got off of the couch and stretched and then cracked his neck. He looked at the clock and saw that it was a fifteen before seven in the morning. After he looked at the clock he created the rest of his clothes with his powers and then made his way to the door to leave the apartment.

Jimmy had been good to him to let him stay the night. He wouldn't stay longer then he truly had to. He didn't need or want Jimmy getting caught up in his life's problems. He didn't deserve that.

"Go' in somewhere," a familiar voice said tiredly, making him tense as he turned around and saw Jimmy at the table with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Gabriel didn't answer for a few moments and Jimmy wondered if he was ever going to say something.

"Gabe why are you trying to leave already?" Jimmy asked.

"I usually get up this early," he answered. It was true actually, ever since he was little he got early, though he usually woke up around three in the morning and woke up at five. Hell six was late for him, let alone a quarter till. He must've been more tired than he thought if it took him this long to wake up.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Jimmy retorted. "Why were you trying to leave?

"I was just going to leave before I became a hassle," Gabriel answered looking away.

"Gabe you're not a hassle, you're an old friend of mine, you don't have leave right now and can stay as long as you want," Jimmy said, frowning at the young man.

After breakfast Jimmy pulled out his wallet and gave a couple bucks to Gabriel, getting a quirked look from the teen.

"What's this for?" he questioned.

"It's for you a bit of spending money to spend on what you want," Jimmy answered.

Gabriel stared at the money that Jimmy held out for him to take. He didn't want to take money from anyone, he didn't want to be a charity case, and most certainly didn't want any handouts from a friend of his.

"Please Gabe I know you don't like handouts, but think of this as a present," Jimmy said, trying to convince him to take the money.

He then sighed as he reluctantly took the money and placed it inside his pants pocket for safe keeping.

"Gabe please promise me that you'll try to stay out of trouble, last thing that I want to do is turn on the news and find out that you were fighting Superman," Jimmy said.

He had saw the news and heard of the fight between him and Batman along with Robin. He was surprised at first and despite knowing that the two were heroes he hoped that Gabriel had gotten away.

"…No promises," Gabriel replied, after a few moment's silence. Considering his luck so far when it came to hunting demons and that the heroes now knew that he existed and what he does to the demons when he encounters them he wouldn't be surprised if he had another encounter with a superhero and had to fend them off soon.

"I'll see you after get off of work," Jimmy said as he left the apartment.

Gabriel just stood in the hallway for a moment. Ever since he woke up this morning he knew that something bad was going to happen today. He just hoped that Jimmy wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of it, whatever it was.

**Later at the Daily Planet**

Jimmy brought his hand to his mouth as he yawned again as he sat his desk. He wasn't used to waking up this early, but if he didn't then he would've missed is chance to stop Gabe from walking out on him. He had thought that he would and his thoughts were proven true this morning.

"Rough night sleeping?" someone asked.

Jimmy turned around and saw his co-worker Lois Lane with her assistant Clark Kent beside her. Lois had long black hair that went half-way down her back and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved dress shirt and a white skirt with two small golden ear rings in her ears.

Clark was a tall man with combed back black hair and blue eyes. He wore a pair of small circular wire rimmed glasses and wore a blue suit with a red tie and a buttoned up dress shirt underneath it.

"Not really, woke up around six this morning, had to or else he might've walked out on me," Jimmy answered.

"Who would've walked out on you?" Clark questioned.

"An old friend of mine, I met him through his sister back before I moved to Smallvile, he was a good kid, quiet, but now he's been having some trouble for a couple years now."

"Is he doing drugs?" Clark asked, concerned, with a worried look from Lois as well. Both of them were worried that a young man would do drugs and may one day resort to a life of crime because of what he's gone through, like one of the villains that he encountered known as Volcana.

Volcana was a young woman with pyrokinesis, the ability to start fires with her mind. And when the some people in the government learned about her abilities took her away and had tried to turn her into a living weapon, and because of that turned to a life of crime because of what they had done to her.

He didn't want to see the same thing happen to another person, especially one when they have their whole life ahead of them.

"Let's just say that he's been dealt a couple of bad hands and now he's been on the road for a while, he hasn't settled down and haven't gone to school, I'm worried about him," Jimmy said.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I got another story to work on," Clark said, leaving.

"Huh, so what do you think the story he has to work on is about?" Jimmy questioned.

"No idea, my guess another Superman or maybe about that new guy that showed up…Devilman right," Lois said.

"Maybe," Jimmy said, trying to stay calm, and hoping that Gabe wouldn't get in any trouble.

**The streets of Metropolis**

On the streets Metropolis Gabriel was walking down the streets, thinking about what to do. On one hand he always liked Jimmy and would be nice to actually stay in one place for awhile, but on the other hand trouble always followed where he went and he didn't want Jimmy getting caught in it and paying the price because of him.

Like Anne.

Thinking about Anne made him feel terrible and he had to clench his hand into a fist and prevent himself from crying as the memories of the time that they shared come to him full force and remember what had happened years ago.

He wouldn't cry. Not now. He was done crying for now.

He took several deep breathes to calm himself down and after he managed to calm himself down he continued his walk.

A loud explosion caught his attention and he saw Superman fighting what looked like a large grey muscular humanoid robot that was probably around his or a bit taller with a head that resembled a skull with green eyes and wore black pants and boots. His arms looked just like a person's aside from the clawed hands. His chest was open and he saw a large green rock that made Superman groan in pain from the light that it was giving off.

"It's Metallo!" one of the citizens cried, recognizing the robot, people began to run away n ear of what might happen next, as Metallo approached the downed Superman.

"Well Superman looks like today's the day you finally die," the robot spoke, having a British accent.

Gabe was about to leave and just let the fight play out on its own, but before he could he heard Superman scream and looked over his shoulder and saw Superman hit with a beam of Kryptonite that came out of Metallo's chest.

"God damn it," Gabe muttered as he clenched his hand into a fist. What was is that made him want to go out and play hero.

He looked around and made his way to a wrecked car and lifted the damaged vehicle over his head, surprising some of the few brave civilians that decided to stay behind and watch.

"Hey asshole!"

Superman and Metallo turned to the voice and saw a young man holding a car over his head. He threw the car at Metallo and before he could react the car slammed into him, sending him into a wall.

"Who are you?" Superman questioned weakly, still suffering from the effects of Kryptonite.

"Just a guy, who doesn't like people like him," Gabriel answered, as he held his hand out for Superman to take. Superman grabbed his hand and Gabriel pulled him up to his feet. Metallo threw the car to the side and glared at Gabe who smirked at him.

"Well I was suspecting Superman, but I wasn't suspecting you to have a sidekick Superman, what's his name, Superboy," Metallo said, tauntingly.

"Hey I ain't nobody's side kick dumbass, especially his, I'm just some guy that you pissed off," Gabriel replied, glaring at Metallo, who glared at him angrily.

Metallo charged at them and Superman rushed forward to meet him. Superman managed to punch him in the chest and then hit his chin, but he then stumbled back, no doubt being affected from the Kryptonite.

Before he could attack him again Gabriel got in his way and punched him,sending him back and then kicked him away.

"Look I know this guy is one of your villian's Supes, but let me do the close fighting, and you stay back and do what you can," Gabriel said. As long as that Kryptonite was out Superman had to keep his distance or else Metallo could beat him easily.

Superman looked like he wanted to protest, but knew that he was right and reluctantly nodded to the young man.

Metallo changed one of his arms into a large hammer and the other into a large saw blade and then charged at the two.

Unlike before Gabriel charged forward this time and ducked as he swung his saw blade arm as Superman threw another car at him, but Metallo hit it aside with his hammer, and was then punched by Gabriel. Gabreil hit him again, but Metallo retaliated by hitting kicking him away.

Gabriel landed on the ground and got off of the ground and saw a parking meter and grabbed the pole it was attached to and ripped it out of the ground. Metallo slammed Superman with his hammer arm, sending him down onto the ground and then hit him with gain, making a small crater.

Metallo then proceeded to pound Superman's face in with it, making the crater a little bigger with it bigger with every hit. He heard someone running toward him from behind and when he turned around to face him Gabriel swung the parking meter like a bat and hit Metallo's head, making him stumble back dislodging his jaw for a moment, before it quickly fixed itself.

Gabriel kept swinging the parking meter at the robotic android as he dodged the androids hammer and his saw blade, until the upper part of it broke off. That didn't stop Gabriel however as he dodged the hammer and then charged forward and rammed what was left of the parking meter into what would be its stomach, normally Metallo wouldn't be affected due to his body, but with the power behind it, it managed to pierce through its body.

"Did you actually think that would hurt me," Mettalo said rhetorically, and began to absorb the metal stake into is body.

"Crap," Gabriel muttered, and if Mettalo had a face he was sure that he would be smirking right now.

Metallo hit him with his arm, sending Gabreil stumbling back and then

Metallo raised his saw arm and was about to gut Gabreil like a fish, but before he could Superman used his heat vision and cut Metallo's saw arm off. Metallo screamed for a moment as his hammer arm returned to normal and held the stump for a moment.

Gabriel grabbed Metallo's other arm and then threw a hook with his other arm, hitting Metallo's elbow with all of his strength.

Metallo's arm broke from the blow, severing Metallo's arm in half from the elbow, he threw the severed limb to the side and punched Metallo's stomach, if he was an ordinary person then his fist would've went straight through him, but since his strength was somewhat limited in his human form and the man's body was made out of metal it only left a large dent.

Gabriel knew that from that punch alone that he wouldn't be able much against him if he kept attacking his chest, decided to attack his legs instead, and lifted the metal man and then dropped him onto the ground. He then jumped and smashed his foot down onto Metallo's leg, aiming for his knee cap to break it. He wasn't sure if the same rules applied to Metallo, but he would do things as he always done in a fight at the moment.

When his foot smashed down onto Metallo's leg he heard him yell in pain and then grabbed Metalo's neck and then began to punch him.

He kept punching Metallo, making him stagger and when he threw a punch. Metallo tried to retaliate by punching him, but Gabriel blocked it with his arm and punched his chin. He grabbed Metallo's head and raised his knee in the process and slammed Metallo's head onto his knee and then raised his head back up and ruthlessly pounded his fit into Metallo's head.

As his fist slammed into Metallo's head the dent and Gabriel's fist went deeper, getting closer to Metallo's brain with every punch.

He pulled his arm back to punch Metallo again, but stopped himself. One more punch and he would crush his brain.

His instincts were screaming at him to end him, to kill him, but he was just barely holding himself back.

It would be so easy just to crush his head, just like any other demon that he had encountered and killed in his life and make him pay for all the lives that he had taken and ruined, but then where would he be.

Fighting Superman and most likely having to reveal that he is Devilman and even if he did escape people would tell the authorities no matter where he went if they saw. Then he would have to hide just like any common criminal on the run.

He then dropped his raised fist to the side and let go of Metallo's neck. Superman slowly got off of the ground as he began to recover from being exposed to the Kryptonite as several police officers arrived onto the scene.

"Take care of this guy would you," Gabe said to the officers, and began walking away. The cops were stunned for a moment and then began to approach the defeated Metallo to restrain him.

"Wait!" Someone called out to him, making him stop and inwardly sigh. He reluctantly turned around and saw Superman walking toward him.

"What?" Gabriel asked, hoping that he sounded courteous, but knew that there was a bit of a cold edge to it.

"You know that with your strength you could do some good and help more people, but you're fighting is too brutal, if you want I could teach how to control your powers, so that you could control it better," Superman said.

Gabriel was slightly offended that he thought that he was just some rookie that had no control over his powers and with absolutely no hesitation he replied. "No."

Both Superman and the people around him were surprised to say the least. The people had thought that he had just turned down a offer to be Batman's protégée, much like Robin and Kid Flash were to Batman and the Flash, which could mean that one day he would join the Justice League, though what they didn't know was that Superman was actually thinking about having him be an associate member, sort of like Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin.

"Are you sure?" Superman questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Gabriel answered, just as quickly as he did the first time, and then began walking away again, wanting to leave.

"If you ever change your mind, just let me know," Superman said,

Gabriel didn't turn to answer or look at Superman. As he walked away he replied by raising his hand into the air and did a two finger mock-salute.

It was then that he felt a chill go down is spine and knew what it was. He walked down the street till he reached the last building on the street and made his way down the alley way next to it.

He didn't know how long he walked, nor did he really care, he just let his senses take over and take him wherever they were leading him.

As he walked he soon noticed that he was entering the darker part of Metropolis and saw a large sign that Southside, but the 'outh' in South had large red dry paint over it making it Suicide.

Gabriel knew where he was. He was in Suicide Slum, the darker part of Metropolis.

Suicide Slum or as it was known once as Southside was supposed to be a expansion if the city for more people to live, but the crime and corruption took over the place and because of it, only the people that were really desperate or poor lived here, making it the perfect hide out for criminals. It was easy to find a criminal or a drug dealer here, all you would have to do was look at the corners of the streets and you'd see them. Here the only order was established by the criminals and gangs that ruled the areas of Suicide Slum.

It was either you stood with them and had some protection or die, whether by the gang that ruled your area or by a rival gang and thugs when a shoot out began or when they came to rob you, for your money or everything else that you had that was worth taking.

He had heard about the place and how it was deemed a lost cause that many people of Metropolis believed that not even Superman could save this place, but he wasn't Superman.

He couldn't save everyone, and would be a fool to think that he could.

As he walked deeper into Suicide Slum he noticed a person that noticed the most compared to everyone else here.

It was a young woman that was probably in her early to mid-twenties with a heart-shaped face and long blonde hair that went down her back and had green eyes with flawless pale skin. She wore a black skimpy revealing dress that was about mid-thigh and showed off her body's curves and exposed her ample chest and her large shapely rear with a pair of stiletto heels to match.

She was smiling and flirting with a man that was no doubt drunk and wore a set of clothes that looked like he wore had them for several years. What made her stood out the most wasn't her looks or assets, but rather what she wore.

Compared to everyone else her clothes were rather expensive and looked new. Some people would say that she probably a whore on the streets that was lucky enough to attract a rich man to get those clothes, but Gabriel knew that wasn't the case.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at the woman and knew that she was the reason his senses kept going off and began to follow them, making sure that they didn't see him.

The woman led the man down an alleyway, no doubt looking for a place more private, as Gabriel quietly following them, knowing that she would soon make her move, and stood by the entrance into the alleyway.

They moved a little further into the alleyway ad after they did the man shoved her against the wall and began to kiss her passionately.

The woman moaned in pleasure as the man began to grope her breast and kiss her neck, lustfully. One of his hands left her soft and tantalizing breasts and traveled down her lower back to her firm rear and groped it, grabbing as much of her ass cheek as he could as he did the same with her breasts.

The man looked like he was about to take her right then and there take her right then and there as he felt up her body. He grabbed the top of her dress and began pulling the straps of it down to look at her nipples.

As he moved them down he began to grin lecherously as he looked at them, but when he pulled the dress down to look at her breasts, but instead of seeing of her nipples and areola, he saw two sets of mouths with sharp teeth where they should be.

The man snapped out of his lust induced stupor and gaped at them. Before he could react the woman grabbed him and began laughing as mouths on her breasts opened up and began biting his arms, easily biting through the skin and bones of his hands and eating them whole.

"**What's the matter didn't you want this?"** the lady sneered, her voice sounding darker as two more arms appeared under other arms as her body grew taller and her neck elongated as red marking appeared around her eyes.

The man screamed as the woman's mouths on her breasts began to eat him and used her other arms to prevent him from going anywhere. She leaned her head down and bit his hand down onto his neck, silencing him as she continued to feast on his body, but as much as he wished that he could to scream again so that someone, anyone would hear him, he couldn't.

Unknown to him Gabriel did hear the man's dying screams and closed his eyes for a moment in honor of her latest victim. And her last, he would make sure of that. He moved out of hiding place at the end of the alleyway and entered it as he cracked his knuckles, anticipating the fight coming.

When he entered the alleyway he saw that she had finished eating the man's body and tossed his body to the side like a old rag.

"Well what do we have here another meal, or dessert compared to my last one. It's almost a shame that I have to kill you

"You can try, but I ain't anyone's food. Hope you enjoyed your last meal, cause that the last one you're going to have," Gabriel taunted.

She charged at him and he quickly moved to the side, making her miss. He then rammed his fist into her stomach and she gasped in pain from the blow. Instead of just pulling his fist out hit her again, he opened his hand inside of her body and grabbed whatever organs that he could and ripped them out of her body.

He then ran forward and grabbed her lower arms and crushed the bones inside of them and bent them to the point that she couldn't use them and then grabbed her upper arms and raised his leg and placed it on her stomach and pushed her body away as he pulled on her arms and ripped them off of her body.

She screamed in pain and as she fell onto the ground and backed away from him pathetically, fear in her eyes. As she backed away Gabriel walked closer to her and grabbed her head, placing his thumbs over her eyes.

He then proceeded to squeeze her head in between his hands as he pushed his thumbs into her eye sockets. He easily crushed her eyes with his hands, causing blood to pour out of the corner of her eyes, as he continued to squeeze her head. He soon heard what many would consider a sickening crunch, but to Gabriel it was a normal sound, having heard the very same crunching sound when he broke someone's bones many times before.

With one final crunch her head broke under the pressure and blood poured out of the cracks where her skull was destroyed and poured onto his hands.

Her body fell onto the ground as Gabriel looked down at her corpse for just a moment, and then looked around to make sure that no one saw him, and when he was finished he looked back at man's corpse and sighed.

'_Why is it that every time I deal with a female demon and they're with a guy the guy ALWAYS thinks with their dick,'_ Gabe thought to himself, looking at the man's corpse.

It was then that he heard loud vroom (to him anyway) and knew that he was coming.

"Son of a bitch," Gabe muttered angrily as he began to change into his demonic form. When he was finished changing he turned around and a moment later he saw Superman turn the corner and see him, floating in mid-air as e looked at him with wide-eyes.

Superman stared at Devilman's latest massacre with wide eyes. He had heard about Devilman's massacre from Batman, but he was still shocked by the sheer brutality.

"So you're Devilman, Batman told me about you," Superman said, ready to move on a moment's notice, in case he tried anything.

"Yeah, I'm Devilman, and you're Superman," Devilman retorted. "I will admit that I didn't want to meet you while I was here in your stomping grounds, but circumstances here forced my hand apparently."

"And why's that wanted to commit another massacre," Superman said heatedly, glaring at Devilman, who wasn't affected by it at all.

"I'll admit that I did this one and the one in Gotham and others, but I just stopped the real monsters from taking more people's lives then," Devilman admitted. "You know I heard about this area before I came here and heard about how it was like this long before I got here and it'll stay like this for awhile. I figured you try to at least clean it up, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm disappointed in you."

"Big words coming from someone that kills people," Superman said, his glare increasing at his words.

"Just saying you might need to stop focusing on the cleaner part of Metropolis and remember that there are people here, and besides and I can tell just by looking around that these people lost hope in you, where were you when they needed you?"

Superman didn't respond and he stopped glaring at Devilman, but he was inwardly disappointed with himself as well, as he looked around and saw Suicide Slum for what it was and saw that Devilman was indeed correct in that regard.

He would change that and give them hope again.

The two looked at one another in silence, as if they were waiting for a signal to go off to tell them to attack one another.

Superman was the first to act and charged forward and punched Devilman, but he quickly reacted and punched Superman in retaliation, sending him crashing through a wall. Superman used his heat vision and fired it at Devilman, hitting his chest.

Devilman hissed in pain, and looked us as Superman appeared in front of him and punched him, sending him back against the wall, next to a large metal dumpster.

Devilman grabbed the dumpster and threw it at Superman, but he easily managed to catch it. When he looked at Devilman he saw that he was coming right at him and grabbed his neck and then punched him, sending him flying back into a car that exploded as soon as he crashed into it. One good thing about fighting a person with super durability is that he didn't have to pull his punches as much, but he still had to make sure that he didn't kill him.

Superman got out of the car and held rubbed the side of his head for a moment before glaring at Devilman angrily, who glared right back at him.

Devilman's wings appeared on his back and he flew off into the air, and Superman flew off after him. As Devilman flew in the air he looked over his shoulder and cursed as Superman chased after him. He really didn't want to fight him.

Superman used his heat vision to try and shoot Devilman down, but he quickly reacted and turned around and swung his arm at him, sending blue disks of energy at Superman.

Superman fired at them with his heat vision, destroying some of them, but some of them managed to hit Superman and cut him.

Superman hissed in pain, but didn't stop. He was invulnerable to many things, guns, energy beams, but there was one thing that he wasn't invulnerable to and from that one attack alone told him

It was magic.

If he had magic then this fight just got a lot harder. Not only did he have the strength to back him up that actually hurt him, but now he also had magic to hurt him from a distance.

Superman flew forward and slammed him into building, sending both of them threw the wall, Superman punched Devilman and Devilman tried to punch him in retaliation, but Superman ducked and punched him in the chin, sending him up into the air. He then punched him and Devilman was sent flying out of the wall.

Superman chased after his falling form and when he was close enough he opened his eyes and fired orange energy blasts from his antennas. Superman couldn't react and the blasts hit making yell in pain. Devilman recovered in air and charged Superman and punched him, sending him flying through the air, until he landed on the roof of a building, and a small crater formed because of it.

Devilman flew down onto the roof and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't done, it would be too easy then, especially for beating Superman of all people.

Superman got off of the ground and quickly flew over and punched Devilman's chest and then punched him again. Devilman stumbled back and then threw a punch at him, but Superman ducked and then tried to punch him again, but he moved to the side and kicked him.

Superman moved back from the blow and as Devilman charged at him Superman used his freeze breath to try to stun him or freeze him, but before either could happen Devilman summoned his wings and fanned them out, sending out a gust of wind at Superman and flew off into the air. Superman flew off after him and when he looked over his shoulder and he growled in annoyance. He turned his arm around and held his hand out and fired a blast of violet energy at Superman.

Superman flew behind Devilman and before he could react put Devilman into a headlock, trying to choke the demonic hero to make him black out.

"Stop resisting, the League has questions and you need to pay for what you've done," Superman grunted, as he struggled to keep Devilman trapped, who thrashed around and tried to make him let go, while he didn't approve of Devilman's fighting style, especially with the way he fought Meta-humans, but he couldn't deny that Devilman was pretty strong, forcing him to use more of his strength then he would usually.

"No way in hell!" Devilman exclaimed. Lightning fell down from the sky and hit Devilman's head the lightning spread throughout his body and shocked Superman. Superman screamed out in pain from the electricity and let go of Devilman.

As Superman fell to the ground Devilman flew forward and pulled his fist back and then threw his arm forward, punching Superman's stomach as the two flew down toward the ground. When the two hit the ground a massive crater formed as dust was sent all over the place.

Devilman stood up on the ground and looked down at the ground, standing victorious over the unconscious Superman and labored breath.

This was the first real battle that he had in a while aside from the one that he had with Batman. Just like him Superman was holding back as well, he wasn't quite sure who would win if both of them went all out, but he knew that a lot of people would die and the city would be destroyed in the process.

Honestly the battle could've gone either way, and the only reason that he won at the moment was because Superman didn't know what he could do, unlike him he knew exactly what his opponent could do.

Superman was famous and had at one point been an inspiration for him to be like, but that was years ago and he could never be like that now. Superman was famous and his powers were well known having been known through his years as a Superhero and fighting criminals, unlike him.

Devilman stayed to the shadows as much as he could and never tried to get in the public's eye if he could help it, but his hand was forced against Batman and now Superman. Thinking of the bat-themed hero made Devilman inwardly sighed to himself.

Batman had no doubt told the Justice League about him and that was the reason that Superman attacked him, well aside from the massacre that he just saw him finish. Since he had just beaten Superman, he had no doubt in his mind that he had probably jumped to the top or at the least near the top of the Justice League most wanted.

Even though he won this time he wasn't sure he could win again if he fought him again. He would have a better understanding off his abilities and know what he could do and he wouldn't have to hold back as much as he did.

He heard Superman groan, bringing him out of his thoughts and looked around and saw that people staring at him, gaping at him with an emotion that he had seen in almost everywhere he went in their eyes enough to recognize it the moment he saw it.

Fear.

They were afraid of him.

Devilman wasn't surprised, in fact he had expected as such. He had beaten Superman in a one on one fight without any aid, or using Kryptonite to weaken him throughout the fight. He had only used his skills and abilities and didn't rely on anything else.

He didn't care what the people of the world thought of him, he didn't care for his 'image' or 'public approval' like the heroes. Whether it be hero, villain, monster, or savior, it didn't matter to him.

He stopped caring about what other people thought of him years ago.

He would let them judge him as they would and he would not change how he did things for others approval. The only thing that mattered to him was saving others from the demons that had taken over other people's bodies and killing them before they had the chance to take more lives.

It was one reason why he didn't want to deal with super villains.

People would look up to him and see him as an example and others would compare him to other heroes and criticize him about him and his methods, while others would approve of his brutal methods, but that didn't change what he wanted in the end.

He didn't want to be anyone's hero.

Devilman looked back down at the unconscious Superman knew that he would wake up soon. His wings spread out to their full length, and he quickly took off into the air, flying away, leaving before more of the Justice League's member appeared and no doubt attack him, for fighting and defeating one of their own, or Superman.

The people watched as Devilman flew off into the sky, and when he was gone, turn back to the crater that contained their beaten hero inside it and saw someone make their way to the crater.

The man jumped inside the crater and placed his hand on Superman's neck, feeling for a pulse. The man let out a breath of relief and then opened his jacket and reached inside on the jacket pockets and pulled out a small black case. He unzipped the case, revealing many small utensils that one would use to collect DNA from a small set of tweezers to a needle. He pulled the needle out of its place in the case and looked for the vein on his arm and stabbed it in Superman's arm, hitting the vein of his arm, to get this done as quickly as possible. When it was full he pulled out the needle and hid it back in the case before anyone noticed.

"He's still alive!" he exclaimed. Not long after he said that he heard a few people cheer in happiness that he was still alive as Superman opened his eyes and looked around, trying to find Devilman.

**Batman**

Batman walked out of another apartment an inwardly sighed to himself. He was just finished talking to another one of the victims' relatives from Devilman's massacre a few weeks ago and talked to them about their deceased family.

After making sure that all of the people that were changed and then killed by looking at the security cameras from various angles and running their faces through the Batcomputer for any matches to find out who they were and find their family to talk to them.

He then looked at their DNA tests and then asked their families if any f them had shown any signs of being a Meta-human and having powers. All of the people that he had asked gave him the same answer over and over again.

All of them were NOT Meta-humans.

Just like Devilman had told him.

He would never admit it, but it confused the Dark Knight. People would develop powers overtime and start out to small degree and build up over time. People didn't just gain power overnight.

He wasn't quite sure of what to make of the demonic hero. He could've easily killed him and yet he only went as far as to knock him out or try to put as much distance as he could between them so he could escape. If he really wanted to he could've killed him and Robin so easily, especially since he seemed to have no qualms with killing people.

He had held back in his fight against them and that was proven true in his fight against Superman. Just like before when he fought him Devilman didn't fight with the same savagery that he did against the demons, but didn't hold back as much as he did against him.

It also showed him that Devilman didn't reveal all of his abilities. When he fought Superman he showed that he could manipulate and create energy beams and fire them at his opponents, and who knows what else he had in his arsenal as well.

Superman was impervious to many things and his invulnerability allowed him to survive many things and prevented him from being affected by many toxins and diseases, but that didn't mean that he was indestructible and he did have some weakness. Some of which was Kryptonite, Red Sun Radiation, and Magic.

He was affected more so by Kryptonite and could die from it if he was exposed to it for too long and a mere sliver of it could be very painful and strip him of his powers and a extended dosage could easily kill him just as much as a large amount of it could.

The Red Sun Radiation had a similar effect to Kryptonite, except it couldn't kill him, but will strip him of his powers and weaken him to a certain degree, but nowhere near as bad as Kryptonite would.

His weakness to magic wasn't really that much of weakness since his powers were natural and not supernatural, which meant that magic could affect him like any other person. His fight against Devilman proved that Devilman wasn't just physically powerful, but also had magical powers as well.

Devilman wasn't just physically strong, being able to take punches from Clark and still fight showed him that he had a high invulnerability. Not only did he have a high level invulnerability that could be on par with Superman's own, but he also seemed to have a high level of regeneration backing it up as well, ensuring anyone that he fought that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

At the moment Devilman was the only one who had any answers at the moment, but he still had other options that could possibly get him answers that he needed one of them and another lived in Gotham.

There was still one person that he could talk to and possibly get some answers, but if he didn't have them then he only had one option left.

He would have to talk and most likely try to capture Devilman and interrogate him.

After that his communicator to the Watchtower, the Justice League's main headquarters went off and said. "Batman, what do you need?"

"Batman, Devilman was spotted in Metropolis," Green Arrow said over the communicator.

"And?" Batman questioned, knowing that they would call him for more than just be more to it then

"…He beat Superman," Green Arrow said, surprising Batman.

Superman was easily one of the League's heaviest hitters and for Devilman to beat him had proven his thoughts that the demonic hero had been holding back against him and Robin. He understood why Devilman didn't hold back as much as he did against Superman, if he did then he would probably never have been able to get away from him, but then again so was Clark.

That made him wonder, just how much was Devilman truly holding back. He would compile what information he knew about Devilman and question Clark about what he had learned throughout the fight and what abilities he used.

Then after he would have to visit an old colleague of his and maybe get some answers from him.

**Secret Headquarters**

On a screen in a secret base was a video of the fight between Superman and Devilman.

The seven watched the fight quietly while the seventh snickered and could practically feel the excitement and happiness that he felt watching the fight.

When it was over the beings could only while the seventh laughed.

"Well that was certainly entertaining," a refined voice said, from the tone no doubt with a smirk.

"Indeed, but none of us can deny that this Devilman would be rather useful one way or another," another male voice said.

"I like him, if all of you could just the chaos that comes off of him," a young male voice, said laughing.

"Indeed. This Devilman was able to not only able to fend off Batman and Robin, but was also able to beat Superman, without the use of Kryptonite to weaken him. Devilman has proven that he is a powerful being and his abilities and skills show that he would easily prove useful to our goals, whether it be as one of our lieutenants, or as some useful muscle, or at the very least as a distraction," a female voice said.

"Not only that, but because of him we also got Superman's DNA from one of our agents in the area because of him," another male voice said. "Speaking of which, how s the cloning process?"

"The DNA sample is at Cadmus with the rest of the Genomorphs and the Cloning process had begun, but it will take a couple months, before the clone is finished," the refined voice answered.

"Yes, and the fact that he has killed those demons simply shows that he has no problems with killing his enemies, which is both good and causes some wariness in approaching him, but never the less he could prove quite useful indeed to the Light," said another male voice, this one sounding as if he came from the middle east.

**"**This information could be beneficial to our plans. We should keep our eye on this Devilman, and learn more about him. And in time when we find an opportunity presents itself 'convince' him tosee _The Light_," another male voice, this one having a regal undertone to it.

* * *

**Now I know that some people are going to get a little mad at me for Superman losing against Devilman, but when you really look at it, he wasn't actually beaten he was just knocked out for a few mintues.**

**For those of you who aren't really sure and this is my fault, but Gabriel Devilman is the same one from the Devilman movie. Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman.**

**And yes i meant to leave out that power, if all of you know it, hey he's going to need as many of his abilities for trump cards.**

**The attacks he did use were some of the old ones from some of the older series before its reboots.**

**Devil Arrow: When he shot the orange blast out of the antennas on his head. **

**Devil Beam: When he summoned the Lightning.**

**Devil Cutter: When he swung his arm and sent **

**Reason why I had him take on Superman was because this was a chapter to reveal more of his abilities.**

**Those who know or read Devilman know that no one really know how strong he is, and he had used most of his powers to fend off Superman.**

**Hey if Etriagn in some DC comics is as strong as Superman then Devilman could be stronger then him for all we know. Last thing don't expect Gabriel to turn into Devilman every chapter, he only does that when he really has to or for the big and powerful guys, like Superman. Hey if you were fighting Superman you would wanna go full out right from the get go wouldn't you.**

**Well I decided that this will be continued and include Devil Lady later. **

**P.s I might include Mazinger Z and Cutie Honey, both of which by Go Nagi, the creator of Devilman. I'm actually leaning toward it and actually going to let you guys leave ideas that I could possibly to my story. **

**Last thing I an going to include references from the old Animated shows like the Batman, Superman and Justice League into this story. Since some of the villains like Batman's deserve to have a little background, so expect them to be different from their Young Justice Counterparts.**

**So leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
